Tik-Tok
by Maddeline Hatter
Summary: Brought together by seemingly unlikely circumstances, eight abnormal teens are forced to form an unlikely friendship and alliance to serve only one purpose. To Save the world from total annihilation.But between skills training,secret covert missions, and double crossing agents, can they fall in love before the clock runs out?.


Me:Hello my lovelies *chibi smile*

Bunny: Why are you so happy

Me:Because. Xp

Butch:Because why? *curious*

Me: Just because.

Boomer: okay then *sweat drops*

Me:Anyway welcome to my new story!

Brick: Oh so you actually did it. To this I salute you sir.*tips hat*

Me:um... Thanks? *sweatdrops*

Brick: You are welcome.

Me:Because this is a random idea that was floating around inside my head, like all good action stories/movies i will begin with a prologue *Cheshire grin*

Blossom: You can't think of anything to write can you? *raises eyebrow*

Me:yep.

Bunny:Knew it.

Me: whatever. -_-l

Bubbles:um maybe we should start now hehe...*sweatdrops*

Bullet:Bubz is right.

Me: okay then. On to the prologue!

* * *

**_Date:June 10,2014_**

**_Time:0200 hrs._**

**_Location: Unknown_**

**_BEGIN TRANSMISSION~_**

* * *

Eighty feet below the ground inside of a secret military base a lone man walked. His name, Captain Conrad 'Cookie' McKinley. He was a robust man of about 6'10'' with his copper colored hair slicked back neatly, and cold grey eyes set straight ahead. The only noise inside the desolate hallway were the clomping of his black work boots on the cold a short distance of walking Conrad approached a small electronic scanner placed on a cement wall. Conrad calmly placed his large hand on the scanner. Accepting his finger pints the wall opened to reveal a large room, with expansive floor to ceiling walls covered in monitors and computer screens.

Making his way down the staircase in front of him Conrad descended himself into the mass of scurrying agents buseling about to complete their daily tasks. In his line of peripheral vision Conrad took notice of an approaching agent.

"Captain." The agent greeted. Conrad looked down.

"John" his deep baritone voice boomed.

"I assume you came down here to check on the progress of Project X?" John questioned with raised eyebrows.

Conrad smirked, "You know me well old friend."John sighed "Of course i do,but I'm afraid we're still at a loss for the subjects in questions location."Conrad frowned. " I was afraid you would say that." he stated before walking off knowing he would follow.

"We're doing the best we can, but the subjects you requested are harder to find than we originally thought." John explained.

"Of course they are," Conrad stated,"or else we would have found them already." John sighed "We're trying as hard as we can captain."

"Well then John," he placed a hand on his shoulder,"Try harder."

John nodded, "Yes sir" and scurried off to his station. Conrad sighed, it had been two years and they have yet to make progress. He was often tempted to pull the plug but,their would always be something that would stop him from giving the final order. He sighed again and turned to leave. But before he could reach the first step he herd the words he'd been waiting to hear for two years.

"Captain!"Yelled a shapely red-headed woman,"We found them,We found them!" They had found them, they had _finally_ found them after so many long. All they had to do now was get them.

"Perfect. Send the troops to obtain them." Ordered the captain. John shot him a worried glance,

"Captain are you sure? They're just children."Conrad glanced at john before returning his eyes back to the list of names on screen in front of him.

_Blossom Alexis Mathews,16_

_Brick Adrian Wright,17_

_Buttercup Cameron Crossly,15_

_Butch Bailey JoJo,17_

_Bunny Haiden Kingsley,16_

_Bullet Glenn Evans,17_

_Bubbles Dakota Hunter,16_

_Boomer Blaine Kennedy,17_

"Yes," Conrad replied." I'm sure."

**_END OF TRANSMISSION~_**

* * *

Me: SOOO, how was it?

Butch: surprisingly decent.

Me:*rolls eyes*I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to them. *points to empty audience*

Boomer:You realize there's no one there right? *sweatdrops*

Me: *pouts* there is is you use your imagination *kicks sand*

Bunny: Ok then...

Blossom:Read and review

Brick: Follow and fav

buttercup: more importantly-

Butch: Give us foood! I'm starving!

Me: there's pizza in the frig if you want some.

Butch:YES!

Bullet: that's all folk's

Bunny: Thanks for that porky... *sweatdrops*

Me:Bye!


End file.
